Aftermath
by NoseyHeiffer
Summary: When Belle banishes Rumple across the town line, he has nothing. What does he do? How does he get back town, to explain, to the woman he loves? It will take his sister-in-law, Lucy, to help reconcile them. This is the second story in my "Lucy" series. Lucy is a non-canon character, but she is NOT a "Mary Sue." Reviews are requested. Rating for general profanity.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Once Upon A Time. Although I'm a Rumbelle shipper, I have to say that it was about time Belle woke up and set Rumple to rights. And, as much as I do love Mr. Gold, he needed to be taught a lesson. I just wish it hadn't been so harsh.

This has not been beta read. Any mistakes are my own. Reviews are appreciated.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter 1**

**Storybrooke, Maine Golden Retreat Apartments**

A garbled and confused "hello" came across the cell phone line. _Who the hell is this, _she thought groggily, _calling at_ - she looked at her bedside clock - _nearly three-a-damn-clock in the morning?_

He knew it was almost three in the morning, but he needed someone, needed her. "I need you," he nearly sobbed softly into the phone. "I need your help." His voice was hoarse and barely recognizable.

There was utter stillness over the line. Then, came the sound of the clearing of a feminine throat. "Rumple?" a voice asked hesitantly. "Is that you?"

A pathetic, fragment of his former confident voice sounded hollowly across the line. "Yes," he told her. "I'm in trouble. I need you."

A muffled noise of rustling bedclothes came to his ears. "What's wrong? Where are you?" she asked without hesitation. "I'll come get you."

"At a diner, just past the town line," his pinched voice told her.

She froze at that news. "That's impossible."

"I know," he was crying openly now. "Belle used the dagger. She commanded me to never return. I can't come back. I don't know what to do."

Gritting her teeth, she tried to think. _What the hell has he done now? _ she wondered. "It's ok, Rumple," she told him as soothingly as she could manage, "stay at the diner. Get something to eat, a real meal, take your time eating. I'll figure something out."

His soggy reply was barely audible. "Wait there," she commanded. "I'll go talk to Belle and call you soon."

**Storybrooke, Maine The Gold's Home**

Within ten minutes, she was dressed and ringing the doorbell to a pink Victorian home. "C'mon, Belle," she begged the door, "answer!" Lucy's yellow coat was doing nothing to keep her dry as the drizzling rain seeped through its woolen layers. Again, she pressed the bell, pulling the hood more tightly against her pale hair.

Through the door, Lucy heard the sound of someone clomping down the stairs before the porch light created a shabby circle of half-light on the rain soaked porch. The door opened a crack to reveal Belle Gold's blue eyes, bloodshot and red rimmed. Her hair was disheveled, and her face was pink and blotched. "Yes?" she sniffed through the security chain.

"Belle," the older woman spoke gently, "it's me, Lucy. Open up."

Quietly, the door closed again, and Lucy heard the removal of the chain and then the door swung open allowing her to enter. Lucy scrubbed her feet on the floor mat and removed her coat, taking the time to really look at Belle.

Obviously, the young woman had been sobbing all night. In her expensive, flimsy blue robe and matching dainty slippers, she looked like delicate hell. But, Belle's impeccable manners were on autopilot, and she hung up Lucy's coat without another word, ushering her early morning guest into the sitting room. "Can I get you something?" she asked, as if it weren't the middle of the night.

Lucy, mindful of her bedraggled state, sat on the edge of a chair and shook her head. "Belle," she told her carefully, "he called me, so I know some of what happened." When Belle frowned angrily, Lucy held up her hands in surrender. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want," she quickly pointed out. "Whatever happened, I don't doubt it was all his fault."

Belle looked less angry but still miserable. "He's been lying to me from the start," she whispered. "He loves his power more than me."

"Is that your problem? Seriously?" Lucy blurted out. "You used his _dagger _to command him to leave town forever because he lied?" She shook her head in angry disbelief. "I can't believe you'd do that!"

Belle flew from a miserable mess into righteous anger at Mach 1. "Don't you dare defend him!" she yelled. Her eyes blazed like a blue inferno.

Lucy gritted her teeth and counted to ten. "I'm not defending him at all, Belle," she answered as carefully as she could. She was angry, too. "But you knew he was a mad-for-magic liar when you married him," she pointed out. "You knew that eventually he was going to tell another lie, pull another power-play. It's what he is; it's what he does. How can you possibly be so angry with him when all he's done is what you knew he would?"

Mrs. Gold opened and shut her mouth twice, blinking back the tears. "He said he had changed," Belle retorted lamely. "He told me that he loved me, that I was the most important thing to him." She broke down into sobs. "I believed him."

Lucy laughed, but there was no humor in it. _Argh! How can she be so book smart, but so damned dumb? _"Belle, he's an addict, a magic junkie. What did you expect?" The words came out far more harshly than she meant.

Belle looked completely confused, and she wrapped her arms tightly around her torso. "Idunno," was the muffled reply.

Lucy wanted to slap the silly young woman, but, instead, she softened her tone, speaking matter-of-factly. "Look, Belle, it's really easy. You love him. He loves you. He'll try to change for you. He'll try to be the perfect knight in shining armor, but he's more like a - " she searched her thoughts wildly " - like an idiot wrapped up in tinfoil."

Belle's sobs grew louder, and Lucy moved to sit beside her on the sofa. "You have two choices," the older woman told her gently. "You can simply accept the fact that he's doing the best he can. Understand that you'll never be able to completely trust him where power and magic are concerned. You'll have to keep the dagger hidden from him but accessible to you at all times. You can not - " she emphasized the point " - NOT use it against him. You'll have to take it day by day with him. This isn't a normal addiction, and addictions can't be cured anyway. At best, they can only be managed."

The young woman had stopped crying now. She was listening. "My other option?" she asked hesitantly.

Lucy pulled a deep breath into her lungs and formed her lips into a thin line. "Let him go," she told her bluntly. "If you just can't live with constantly watching him, knowing he's likely to go power-hungry on you at any time, you'll have to let him go." She sighed deeply. "It'll hurt you both." She snorted. "Hell, it'll hurt you both no matter what you decide."

"I don't know what to do," Belle told her. "I do love him, but I can't live like this anymore, knowing that he loves the power more than me. That's why I banished him."

Lucy laid her hands on her knees. "Well, then you have your answer," she told her. "But you can't leave him stranded across the town line like that. File for divorce. Find a nice, young man you can trust. Move on with your life. Let him go."

"If I give you the dagger, will you go get him?" When Lucy nodded, Belle shook her head. "I can't then until I get a good lawyer. Everyone is terrified of him, and I - " she added miserably, " - I don't want to talk to him or see him."

"I can handle him," Lucy offered quietly. She snorted once, then added. "Of course, I have to tell you up front that I love him, too." _Did I just say that aloud? I must be cursed with honesty!_

Belle stared at her for a long moment; her thoughts and feelings were nearly visible as they gathered dignity around her. "You are _in love_ with him, I think." It was both a question and a challenge.

Lucy stared back, answering the question and challenge head on. "And, I have been since I was fifteen, for nearly three hundred years."

Belle stood up and walked across the room towards the mantle. She turned to face Lucy. "I don't want to hurt him, but I don't want to be hurt either." She stood on tiptoe and took the dagger from the mantle, and then she held it out to Lucy.

_You left the most powerful magical item in all the known realms lying on the mantle?_ Lucy stood and closed her eyes tightly to contain her climbing incredulity. Once she'd mastered her disbelief, she took the dagger gingerly. "Call a lawyer in the morning, Belle," she advised.

"Are you sure you can manage him?" she asked softly with a nod towards the dagger.

"Yeah," she answered. "He doesn't scare me. Never has." She walked towards the door, but turned her face to ask one more question. "Um, isn't there a box or scabbard or something to house this?" She held up the dagger.

Belle looked perplexed. "Not that I know of," she answered. "I just carried it in my purse."

_Sweet Selene!_ Lucy thought,_ she carried the Kris dagger around in her purse like a nail file. _ "Well," she sighed, "I guess I can do the same until I can find something better." Shoving the dagger into her purse, she pulled on her wet yellow coat and hood.

"I'll call you in the morning," Belle told her. When Lucy raised her eyebrows, Belle shrugged. "I trust you to be fair with us both."

Lucy inhaled sharply. "Even if you know that I want him for myself?"

Belle's eyes hardened momentarily in jealousy. Then, inexplicably they softened. "Yes," she breathed, "if you can make him happy."

Not trusting herself to reply, Lucy nodded quickly and left.

**Storybrooke, Maine Just Outside the Gold's Home**

The cell phone rang once, and he answered immediately. "Hello?" His voice was raspy with desperation. "Lucy?"

"Yeah, it's me, Rumple," she paused to crank her car and turn on the heat. "I'm still working on getting you back, but I have talked with Belle." A deafening silence grew on the other end. "You are most definitely not forgiven," she told him. "In fact, you're probably facing divorce." She heard a strangled sob.

"I can never go back," he whispered.

"Not even with the dagger?"

"The dagger?" he repeated. "You have my dagger?" His voice was pitched with hope.

"I have _the_ dagger," she told him bluntly. "It's not exactly _yours_ anymore."

Red anger crept into his voice. "So," he accused her, "it's come to this at last, has it? You've taken control of me, too. What's Belle planned to do? Pass me around to all the ladies on Storybrooke? Have me performing magical feats for them all?" He was breathing heavily with anger, but his voice was high-pitched like a woman's as he imitated Mary Margaret. "Oh, Mr. Dark One, could you change the color of my house for me? I think it would look sooo much better in green instead of blue."

"Save your theatrics, Rumplestiltskin," she told him coldly. "You called me, remember? I'm the one who's trying to save your ass here. I'd appreciate a little respect."

Silence again extended across the phone line as Lucy put the car in gear and drove slowly on. The tension and silence were thick. The only sound was a muted background noise of his requesting some more iced tea. She parked, shut off the engine, and waited a bit.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," he apologized. "I know that you of all people would never use the dagger against me." His words were sorrow filled and laced with repentance.

Lucy released a deep sigh and a lot of tension. "Well," she muttered back, "don't set me up for sainthood yet, Rumple. I can't promise what I may or may not do in the future." _Yep_, she thought, _I'm cursed with honesty._

"It's enough for now, Lucy," he answered so softly she barely heard him.

"Okay, back on task," she re-routed the conversation. "Before I can do anything else, I have a few questions. Do you think I could call you back across the town line with the dagger?"

He thought for a moment. "The dagger's magic should still be intact. You could summon me to the town line, but I don't know if I would be able to cross back into the town."

Lucy frowned into the phone. "So, worst case scenario would be that I summon you to the town line where you are still stranded, right?" She shuffled the dagger around in her purse to keep it from cutting a hole in the lining of her new Vera Bradley bag.

"No," he chuckled ironically, "the worst case scenario is that by summoning me, the dagger rips me through the town line, and the power presses me through the Snow Queen's curse like a cheese through a grater." Hearing Lucy's sudden intake a breath, he added, "No, it wouldn't be a pretty sight at all."

"All right, then," she shifted quickly away from that thought with a shudder. "Is there any way, I can access the power of the dagger to create a hole in the wall around the town? Just enough for you to squeeze through safely?"

Gold was silent again. "Regina," he stated with a sigh. "Using the dagger, Regina might have enough power to punch a small, one-time hole in the line."

Lucy's eyebrows rose up into her hairline. "You'd trust Regina with your dagger?" she squeaked.

"No," he thundered back. "You'll need to emotionally blackmail her, or she won't return the dagger. Tell her I've found a way to return Robin. She'll help us then."

"That's not right, Rumple," she argued. "I can't toy with her feelings like that."

"You could if it would help to get me back," he argued fiercely.

"And I could leave your sorry ass there, too, Rumple," she retorted angrily. "You got your own self into this mess," she reminded him. "I'm trying to help."

She could literally hear him swallowing his anger. He inhaled twice and released his anger little by little. _Maybe he would benefit from some anger management classes with Archie_, she thought idiotically.

"All right," he conceded. "I apologize. Again," he added with real sincerity. "You'll have to ask her to help outright, but don't expect her to agree. She'll want something in return."

"Well, maybe you can change the color of her house from white to pink," she suggested.

"Oh, ha, ha," he responded without any real humor at all.

"Another question," she returned the conversation back on track. "Will your powers return once you're back here?"

"They should," he answered, "once I'm reunited with the dagger."

Lucy brushed that last aside. "By the way, do you have a scabbard or holster for the damned thing?"

"No." She could hear the puzzlement in his voice. "I always kept it wrapped in a silk cloth and locked in the vault in my shop."

Lucy snorted softly. "Well, we're going to need a better arrangement than that," she asserted. "I'm not carrying it around in my purse like an overgrown nail file like your soon-to-be ex-wife did."

"I see," he answered softly.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Rumple," her voice softened at his name, "I'll call you when we get to the town line. You just hold on and order a big desert, okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Once Upon A Time. Although I'm a Rumbelle shipper, I have to say that it was about time Belle woke up and set Rumple to rights. And, as much as I do love Mr. Gold, he needed to be taught a lesson. I just wish it hadn't been so harsh.

This has not been beta read. Any mistakes are my own. Reviews are appreciated.

**Aftermath**

Chapter 2

**Storybrooke, Maine Mayor Regina Mills' Home**

Lucy rang the doorbell again. It was the fifth time is less than three minutes, and normally, she wouldn't bother the mayor at home, but this wasn't a normal time. Her jeans were as nearly soaked through as her coat, and she was all too aware of the Kris dagger in her purse. _C'mon, Mills_, she thought,_ answer the damn door. It's cold and wet out here._

"Um, hello?" The door opened, showing a yawning Henry Mills. His rectangular face, beneath an unruly mop of brown hair, peered out at her. He was standing barefoot in the cold doorway dressed in red and navy striped pajamas and a tan fleece robe.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the boy as a momentary flashback hit her. In her mind, she saw her nephew, and her eyes crinkled in a friendly smile. Henry Mills was the spirit and image of Baelfire. Lucy blurted out the first words that came to her mind. "Sweet heaven, but you look your father," she told him.

Henry grinned despite the fact that it was after four in the morning and cold.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said, shaking her head. "I'm Lucy Farmer," she explained. "I'm Baelfire's aunt." She smiled at the boy, and her heart warmed despite the rain and cold.

"I guess that makes you my great-aunt," Henry offered. "Won't you come in?"

Just as Lucy set foot into the great foyer of the home and removed her wet coat, Regina stormed down the stairs. "Henry!" she yelled. She wrapped the ends of her black silk robe around her and knotted the belt. "You can't just invite strangers in at four in the morning."

"But she's not a stranger," Henry explained as he shut the door.

Regina grabbed the other woman by the arm and jerked her around. "Who the hell are you? Really?"

Lucy gritted her teeth. "Lucy Farmer," she announced. "Look, Mayor Mills, I'm sorry to disturb you at this time of the morning, but I've got a serious problem, and I need your help."

Roughly, Regina took her hands from the unwelcome guest in her entrance hall and crossed her arms angrily over her chest. "And just what is it you need at," she asked haughtily, "at four in the morning, Ms. Farmer?"

"Yeah, Aunt Lucy?" Henry asked. "What's wrong?"

Regina glanced at Henry. "Aunt Lucy?" she mouthed. "Okay, start explaining," Regina commanded.

Lucy inhaled deeply. "I'm Baelfire's aunt," she said simply. "So, I really am Henry's great-aunt Lucy."

"Rumplestiltskin has a sister?" Regina exploded. She grabbed the smaller woman by the arm and dragged her into the living room. Seating herself with grandeur on the couch, she nodded regally towards a chair. Henry plopped down on the sofa besides his mother. "Go to bed, Henry," she told him softly.

"No, mom," Henry argued. "Aunt Lucy came here for help, and we need to help her." When Regina opened her mouth to protest, the teen held out his hands in protest. "At least let me hear what she has to say," he begged. "Outside of Grandpa Gold and mom, she's the only blood relative I have left."

That softened Regina's response. "Alright, Henry, you can hear what she has to say," she told her son with a gentle pat on the shoulder. "But this had better be good, Ms. Farmer," she ordered the attorney with a dagger-like glare.

Lucy seated herself and nodded. "First, I'm not Rumple's sister. I'm Milah's sister. Milah was Baelfire's mother," she explained shortly. "To make a very long story short, let's just say that there is a distinct possibility that the Gold's are headed to the divorce court, and I need your help in retrieving the dispossessed party."

Both Regina and Henry sported identical open mouths. "What did you say?" Regina gathered her wits quickly. "Trouble in paradise already? Rumple has tossed her out so soon?"

"Oh, no," whispered Henry. Then, he snapped his mouth shut, wisely staying quiet, knowing he had a better chance of learning the details if he allowed them to forget he was there.

"Not exactly," Lucy began, but she was cut off.

"You mean," Regina asked incredulously, "that little naïve Belle threw Gold out on his arrogant rump? I wish I'd seen that." She crowd with laughter.

Lucy snorted a non-humorous laugh. "Worse," she admitted. "She used the Kris dagger to command him to leave town."

Regina's laughter was cut short. "She what?" she asked in sober amazement. "Belle used the Kris dagger to command him to leave town? He can't come back."

"Yes, she did," Lucy said. "But there's a small chance he can return if you'll help."

"Oh, no," Regina stated. "I'm not helping him."

"But mom - " Henry dared to object.

"At least not without a price," she added.

Lucy nodded. "We figured you wouldn't do it from the goodness of your heart. So, what's your price?"

Regina grinned. Her lips curled around her mouth like a bloody ribbon. "I'll take the Kris dagger."

"Mom!" Henry shouted. But both women ignored the youth.

Lucy blinked and plastered on her most innocent looking face. _She must think she's dealing with another Belle_, Lucy thought slyly. _Poor Regina! _"I don't think Rumple will like that," she told her as she wrinkled her forehead.

"I'm sure he doesn't like the fact that his little milquetoast of a wife kicked him to the curb either," she responded with a toss of her dark, glossy hair.

Lucy nodded her whole-hearted agreement with that statement. "Still," she hesitated, "I don't think he'd allow me to give you the dagger." Lucy pretended to think a moment. "But you could name your price. An unlimited credit card in his name? Some other magical item?"

Regina's lips curled up even further, as she sensed Lucy's desperation. "No," she purred, "I'll take the dagger."

"Mom!" Henry shouted. "No, you can't take that. That's not who you are now! You're one of the good guys, remember?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently.

Regina's evil grin faltered as she saw the anger and hurt in her son's eyes. She took a deep, cleansing breath and released it. Her shoulders slumped. "Henry," she sighed softly. "I won't use it to control him unless he gets out of hand." She turned to face the young man, taking his hands. "You know as well as I do that your Grandpa Gold is prone to evil machinations. Someone needs to control him for his sake and everyone else's. I can lock the dagger in my vault where no one can get it. Gold, the dagger, and the town will be safe."

"But he's changed, mom," Henry argued. "He loves Belle, and he's one of the good guys now."

Lucy cleared her throat. "Um, not exactly, Henry," she told them. "I don't know the details, but he's obviously done something very wrong. Belle wouldn't be considering divorce over a trifle."

"See, Henry," Regina turned back to face the boy. She reached out to smooth down his hair. "Someone needs to keep the dagger away from him for his own sake. To keep him out of trouble." When Henry began to cry softly, Regina gathered him to her breast and held him. "Isn't that right, Aunt Lucy?" she asked pointedly.

Heaving a sigh, Lucy reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, okay, I can see your point," she stated mildly. "All right, I'll write up a quick contract while you get dressed."

Regina frowned as she released Henry and stood. "A contract?" she growled. "Why do we need a contract? You can just give me the dagger."

Lucy blinked and donned her best innocent expression. "Because Rumple told me to write one, that's why." She shrugged. "You know how he likes everything legal and squared away by the four corners of a contract."

Regina still looked skeptical, but Henry urged her to movement. "C'mon, mom," he insisted. "Go on and get dressed."

Regina smiled grimly at her son, but she hurried up the stairs ahead of Henry.

**LATER**

It was nearly an hour later when Regina came back down the stairs dressed to the nines. Henry bounded along beside her dressed in jeans, flannel, and a thick wool sweater. Mayor Mills didn't mince her words. "All right, before we leave let's see that contract."

Lucy handed over a pen and a sheet of composition paper, hastily torn from Henry's school notebook. "Sorry for the rough form," she apologized indicating the roughly torn edges and the bright purple gel ink, "it's the best I could do under the circumstances."

Regina took the paper and laid it on the coffee table, pressing it down with one expertly manicured hand. The purple gel ink pen was held imperially in the other. She read aloud:

"I, Regina Mills, agree to use my magical powers to the fullest extent possible in order to penetrate the town line, enabling Rumplestiltskin Gold a means of ingress back into town. In exchange for these services, I will receive the Kris dagger commanding possession and control of the Dark One. This exchange of services and price will happen upon arrival at the town line. I hold myself magically bound to this agreement in full and for all time. Should I fail to live up to the absolute terms of this contract, my life will be forfeit."

The mayor and former evil queen huffed a laugh and looked at Lucy with undisguised amusement. "Rather melodramatic, don't you think?" she asked.

Lucy shrugged and blinked her wide blue eyes. "I wouldn't know about magical contracts," she told the taller woman. "I copied most of it from that." She pointed to Henry's book of fairy tales.

Regina laughed at her seeming naiveté and signed the paper with a grand purple flourish. "Here," she offered the paper like it was a royal pardon. Then she turned abruptly to Henry. "Sorry, young man, but you're not going with us."

"But - " Henry exploded.

"She's right, Henry," Lucy agreed. "Your grandfather is already in an unfit state," she explained. "His marriage has crumbled because of something he did. He's hurt and angry and possibly dangerous." She touched him softly on the head. "He won't be happy to see you or anyone else. Not now."

"Good boy," Regina told him when the boy relented. "Well, Aunt Lucy, we've got a date with the devil. Let's go."

**Storybrooke, Maine The Town Line**

Thankfully, it had stopped raining by the time the two women had reached the town line. Unfortunately, the temperature had dropped, hovering just above the freezing mark. Regina made a quick U-turn and parked her Mercedes alongside the road. It was clear she intended on completing her part of the contract and leaving as soon as possible.

Lucy stepped out of her red Ford Thunderbird, her cell phone at her ear. In her other hand she held the Kris dagger. "Rumple?" she asked. "Are you at the town line?"

"Yes, are you and Regina ready?"

Lucy looked towards Regina, who nodded. "We are," Lucy told him. "Just get ready. I'll leave the phone on speaker. If the pressure becomes too much, yell loudly and we'll try Plan B, okay?"

"Plan B?" Regina asked suspiciously. "We have a Plan B?"

Lucy shook her head in negation. "No," she mouthed at Regina. "I lied."

Regina smiled. "I'm starting to like you." She moved closer to the town line and began flexing her hands, seeking for any weak spots in the invisible wall. "Here," she indicated to a low spot on the road. A chunk of asphalt had separated from the roadway and was leaning at a crazed angle. It looked as if part of the road was ready to slide down the embankment into the forest.

"Rumple," Lucy spoke aloud, "go to the north side of the road. Look near the very edge of the pavement, and you'll see a large crack in the asphalt. Regina says there is a weakness at that point."

"Yes," he said over the speaker, "she's right. I can feel it now. Well, done, Regina."

A pleased and nearly girlish smile played over Mayor Mills' face. "All right, Gold," she called towards the phone, "get as close to the pavement as you can. I'll count down before I blast that section. When I tell you to go, you scramble through as fast as you can." She turned to Lucy and said very quietly. "Give me the dagger."

Hesitating only a moment, Lucy handed over the dagger and moved herself nearer the fracture in the line. Regina grasped the dagger with authority in both hands and pointed it with assurance at the spot. "Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin," she intoned, "by the power of the Kris dagger, I summon thee."

Scintillating clouds of royal purple smoke began to coalesce around the dagger. A deep, rumbling growl issued forth from the bowels of the earth, gradually rising in tone until it reached an ear-aching screech. Power laced through the air, making Lucy's hair stand up along her body. An unnatural wind blew with gale like force, staggering Lucy, but Regina held strong. Her arms were outstretched, her body physically powerful against the rising magic.

"Obey me!" she howled against the rising noise. "Appear before me!" A sudden jet of dark amethyst, pure power, exploded forth from the dagger and slammed against the unseen wall. Slowly, a crackling noise grew along with now visible spider webbing cracks that appeared in the air just above the roadway.

"Rumple," Lucy yelled at the phone. "Can you get through?" She lay on her belly beneath the boiling power, squinting her eyes to peer through the cracks.

"I'll need more help," he cried back. There was pain in his voice.

Lucy dared a quick glance at Regina. The one time evil queen stood locked as if in battle. There could be no further help from Regina. Scooting forward on her elbows as far as she could, Lucy laid the phone down near her mouth. Then she reached her arm forward, feeling the pain of the raw magical power. Ignoring the blistering burn, Lucy pushed her hands into the gaping hole. "Take my hands, Rumple," she screamed into the phone. "Hurry!"

Suddenly, his hands were locked in hers, and she began to pull him forward. She gritted her teeth, feeling as if her very bones were splitting apart, but she refused to let him go. _I wonder if this is what childbirth feels like? _ she wondered insanely.

With a loud popping, something tore loose. All sound, all noise, ceased. As if they were all floating in the vacuum of space, time itself seemed to stand still. Until it all ended abruptly, and the three of them found themselves hurled together in a shivering mass in the middle of the ditch. Groans of pain were the only sounds that accompanied a great bloody sun that began to rise behind them.

A stunned Regina sat up, one hand held to her face where her nose was freely bleeding.

Rumplestiltskin lay strangely still on his back. "Rumple!" Lucy cried out in panic. She scrambled to his side on all fours. Seizing his wrist, she felt for his pulse, begging and sobbing, ordering him to live.

He gasped, sucking in huge gulps of cold, damp, pine-scented air. Lucy collapsed in a feminine puddle against his chest. She sobbed her relief against his silk shirt.

Slowly and with more pain than he'd felt in a long, long while, Rumplestiltskin sat up, gathering Lucy to his shoulder. He allowed her this weakness. She was, after all, one of the few people on this earth who could grieve for him. "Regina," he called softly, gaining the other woman's attention. "Here." He handed her the silk handkerchief from his breast pocket.

Gratefully, Regina accepted the square of material and held it to her nose. They sat there, the three of them, watching the sun rise, reddish and bruised, above the horizon. When the first bird called to its mate, they roused and climbed out of the ditch, standing together in a wobbly group.

Mr. Gold cleared his throat. "Thank you," he told them both. He seemed strangely subdued.

Lucy gathered her tattered dignity around her as she tried to wipe some of the mud off her now ruined coat. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Do you have your magic?"

He smiled briefly at that. Always thinking of him first, that was his Lucy. "Yes," he stated simply. "I can feel it beginning to grow again. I'll be back to normal again as soon as I have the dagger." He held out his hand requesting the return of this dagger.

"Oh, no," Regina put forth. "The dagger is mine." She held it aloft. She offered instead the bloody handkerchief.

He scoffed. "I don't think so, dearie," he told her simply. "No one will ever enslave me again."

"Yes, well," she smiled her patented evil smile, "I have a contract that says otherwise." She turned her brittle smile on Lucy. "Isn't that right, Lucy, dear?"

Lucy's mouth opened to speak, but Rumple cut her off. "You traded the dagger for her help?" Gold exploded. "You gave her control of the dagger? How could you bargain me away like that? I thought you understood!" He wheeled away from her and stood between the two women.

"I - " Lucy began, only to be interrupted a second time.

"Don't blame her, Gold," Regina sneered back at him. "She did the best she could to help you. You are an ungrateful bastard, you know that? She could have left you on the other side of the divide!"

"I'd rather she did!" he retorted with growing anger. "I'd rather die than be a slave again!"

"Well, you shouldn't have called me begging for my help then, Rumple," Lucy told him with cold anger. "I'll have the dagger back now, Regina."

Regina tilted her head in disbelief. "I don't think so, sister," she growled. "We have a legal contract, remember?"

Lucy smiled slowly and coldly as she withdrew the wrinkled notebook paper from her back pocket. "You mean this?" she asked as she tossed the damp paper to Gold.

Regina's smirk was back. "Yes," she replied. "Rumple, dear, read it aloud, _please_."

Gold gritted his teeth at the polite order. He wanted to refuse to read his own doom aloud but was strangely unable. He didn't know whether it was because Regina ordered him to do so - using his own 'magic word' against him - or because he had his own deep seated need to hear his fate sealed. He cleared his throat and read aloud.

"I, Regina Mills, agree to use my magical powers to the fullest extent possible in order to penetrate the town line, enabling Rumplestiltskin Gold a means of ingress back into town. In exchange for these services, I will receive the Kris dagger commanding possession and control of the Dark One. This exchange of services and price will happen upon arrival at the town line. I hold myself magically bound to this agreement in full and for all time. Should I fail to live up to the absolute terms of this contract, my life will be forfeit."

"You see," Regina gave them both a falsely sympathetic smile. "Now, I'll just be going."

"Not so fast," Lucy called out. "Rumple, turn it over and read the back."

Regina's victory grin slid right off her face, and her eyes narrowed with fear and anger. Gold's eyebrows lifted in surprise as he flipped the paper over. He chuckled as he read the last part aloud. "This contract is to run only for the time between now through sunrise, after which it will be null and void. The dagger will then revert into the keeping of one Lucy Farmer."

"Time's up, Regina," Lucy told her as she advanced with her palm outstretched. "Hand over the dagger."

Her upper lip quivering with anger, Regina couldn't even say a single word. In utter silence she gingerly placed the Kris dagger into Lucy's hand. Then she snapped a turn on her heels like a marching band member and stormed away. Her Mercedes left a plume of gray smoke and a rubber streak on the roadway as she accelerated.

Rumple laughed aloud then and followed Lucy to the car. "Oh, Lucy," he said joyously, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Getting inside, he buckled his seatbelt and reached for the dagger.

"You ought to be," she told him bluntly. "And, I'll be keeping this." She shoved the dagger deep into her purse and buckled herself in. Without another thought to his angry frown, she cranked the car and turned around, heading home.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Once Upon A Time. Although I'm a Rumbelle shipper, I have to say that it was about time Belle woke up and set Rumple to rights. And, as much as I do love Mr. Gold, he needed to be taught a lesson. I just wish it hadn't been so harsh.

This has not been beta read. Any mistakes are my own. Reviews are appreciated.

**Aftermath**

Chapter 3

**Storybrooke, Maine Golden Retreat Apartments**

Lucy was still angry with Rumple as she unlocked her door and stepped into her home. She peeled off her filthy coat and shoes, dropping them in a muddy heap near the front door, but she kept a tight grip on her purse. Rumple followed her in, locking the door behind her. He stripped off his muddy coat, jacket, and shoes and dropped them on top of the pile.

She turned to confront her guest, wanting to lay down some house rules, but when she took one look at those sad, brown eyes of his, she couldn't bring herself to set him in place. She sighed. "Okay, let's get clean and dry. Then we can tackle the bigger problems. I doubt there's any time left for sleep tonight."

Rumple followed her down the hallway where she stopped half-way. "Here is the guest bath," Lucy told him, as she flipped on a light. "Clean towels here, soap, shampoo." He followed her further down the hallway into a Spartan but neat bedroom at the end of the apartment. She handed him a blue plaid robe. "Sorry, but it's the best I have."

"It's fine," he told her. "Lucy, I wish I could - "

Lucy laid a grimy hand over his mouth. "No," she told him quietly, "right now you only owe me your eternal gratitude." He smiled behind her fingers. "Oh, and a new handbag," she told him teasingly. "Your blasted dagger has ripped a hole in the lining of my new one." She shook the damaged item in front of her.

"One new bag," he promised, placing his hand over his heart. "My eternal gratitude comes standard equipment."

"Yeah, well, just wait until you get my lawyer's bill," she responded playfully. Then she pushed him on the shoulder. "Go on with you now. Clean up and meet me in the kitchen."

**Later -**

Lucy, freshly dressed in a navy blue business skirt and white blouse, was making breakfast when Rumple joined her. A quick glance told her that he was clean and so was his suit. She raised a brow and pointed at him with her spatula. "How did you get a clean suit?"

He glanced down at himself and grinned. "Magic?" he quipped. When she laughed, he dared to add. "I took the liberty of cleaning your things as well."

She glanced at the spotless entry way, where their coats and shoes hung fresh and neat. "Hmm," she answered, "you might be worth keeping around. Do you think you can do something about the hot water around here?"

Rumple opened a few cabinets, taking out coffee mugs and pouring them both a steaming cup of the fragrant brew. He sat at the table. "It shouldn't take magic to fix that," he told her.

"I suppose not," she replied as she served up the breakfast and sat across from him. "Maybe you can talk to the apartment owner, though. I heard the old skin-flint won't shell out any cash to upgrade the plumbing."

Taking a long draught of coffee, he smiled grimly. "Hmmph, yes, I seem to recall hearing something about that. I'll speak with him personally after breakfast today - " He took several gargantuan mouthfuls of eggs and bacon " - which, by the way, is excellent, thank you."

"I remember how to you liked your eggs," she told him.

As they were finishing off their food, the phone rang, and she answered. "Yes, he is. Would you like to speak with him?" There was a pause. "Alright, let me get a pen and pad. Hold on." She held the phone away from her mouth and looked Rumple squarely in the face. "Yes, it's Belle. No, she doesn't want to speak to you. I'm going to get a pad and pen. Would you clean up the kitchen?"

He nodded his understanding, and she left the kitchen. When she returned some scant seconds later, the kitchen was spotless, and Rumple was seated at the table anxiously watching her every move.

"Okay, Belle," she said. "What happened?" There was a long, long pause during which Rumple did his best not to appear too interested. He failed miserably as he tried to read over her shoulder what she was jotting down on the legal pad, and she had to shoo him away twice. After nearly forty minutes, Belle seemed to have wound down. "All right, I understand completely," Lucy said with a nod. She made a few more notations on the pages. "No, I don't blame you. I don't think anyone will. Is there anything else?" There was another long pause of nearly twenty minutes. "I see," she said slowly. "Are you sure?" There was another pause, but this time it only lasted five minutes. "Okay, you check on that. Let me know once you've heard. In the meantime, I'll present your wishes and get back with you later today. Don't make any changes to anything. Goodbye." Finally, she laid the phone down on top of her legal pad, sat next to him at the table, and scrubbed her hands over her face, ruining her make-up.

"What did she say? Is she still angry? Will she forgive me?" The questions pour out of his mouth like water over a spillway.

"Rumple," Lucy heaved a sigh and spoke slowly as if to a child, "you lied to her, you betrayed her, and you broke her heart. She's not going to forgive you, not this time. She wants a divorce."

His head fell forward as he stared at his hands. He sat there silently for a long, long moment while he twisted his wedding band, still so new, about his finger. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and full of hurt. "She lied to me, too, you know. She told me she would be with me forever." He fought back the tears as he looked at Lucy. "And she betrayed me as well because she used the dagger against me. She forced me, against my will to do her bidding, more than once."

"Okay, so you both acted like knuckleheads," Lucy retorted fiercely. "You're both even. Does that make you happy?"

His lower lip trembled, and she instantly felt sorry for her outburst. "We are not even," he cried. "She threw me out of town. Abandoned me without even my walking cane. I never abandoned her. I would never abandon her!" he yelled. Then his voice quieted. "Even now, if she'd take me back, I'd crawl on my hands and knees across flaming shards of glass."

She chose to ignore the melodrama. "Yes, you did abandon her," Lucy told him softly. "You cast her out of the Dark Castle, remember? She had no money for food, no way to get home. And no warm welcome from her father and country even if she were to find her way home alone."

The look on his face would forever be etched in her memory, for this remembrance broke him. He might be a heartless beast, the evil Dark One, to the rest of the Enchanted realms, and in this world of no magic he might be the ruthless, money-hungry landlord. But here and now, sitting at her kitchen table, he was only a lonely and heart-broken man. Rumplestiltskin Gold stared at her as great, silent tears tracked down his face.

Lucy gritted her teeth and reached for him. Willingly, he allowed her to pull him close, and she held him, again, while he sobbed out his misery over yet another lost love. By the time he stopped crying, Lucy was sure he was dehydrated. She released him tenderly and poured him another cup of coffee. Then she sat across from him, pulling the yellow legal pad to her. "We need to talk, Rumple," she reminded him gently, "about the terms of your divorce."

He sniffed and sipped at the coffee, holding the mug of hot brew between his hands to keep them from shaking. Nodding, he silently asked her to continue.

"Belle really doesn't want anything, but I think you should offer her full ownership of the building housing the library and apartments above it," Lucy told him. "She needs a place of employment and a steady source of income of her own."

"Agreed," he muttered. "She can charge the town a rental fee for the use of the building. That and her salary as librarian should pay basic expenses. And, of course, she can stay in the apartment."

"She may want to stay in the apartment or rent it out and move in with her father," Lucy added, "but the choice is entirely hers."

That earned her an odd, unhappy look. Rumple still did not like Moe French.

She nodded and made some additional notes to her pad. "I also think you should help pay her moving expenses as well as a modest spousal support until she may choose to remarry."

That tore it. She could see the red rising up his neck and flooding his cheeks. "Any moving expense is fine with me," he said, clenching the mug tightly, "even if she chooses to move in with that half-wit father of hers." He chugged a mouthful of coffee and swallowed hard. "And I don't mind spousal support. Really, I don't." He huffed again and let go of a long, angry breath. "But why did you add that last part?" He turned an angry and demanding face to her. "Is she already keeping company with someone?"

Lucy ground her teeth and counted to ten. "Not to my knowledge," she retorted. "That's a standard stipulation in divorce cases where spousal support is warranted. Unless you'd feel better amending it, allowing a continuance of spousal support forever?"

He dropped his eyes and glared at the coffee mug. "Sorry," he mumbled, "I don't like to think of her with anyone else."

She reached across the table and cupped his face, raising it. "I know you don't, Rumple," she whispered, "but sooner or later, it will happen, so you might as well get used to the idea." There was deep pain in his eyes. Gently, she stroked his face. "Belle is young and pretty. Once things have settled down, there will be many gentlemen seeking her attentions. You have to let her go."

Tears puddled in the corners of his eyes again. He wet his lips and loosed a sigh that sounded for all the world as if his very soul were leaving him. "I know," he croaked out. "I know."

Lucy held him a moment longer, then with a curt nod, she released him. Again, she eyed her notepad, all businesslike. This next part, she was sure, would truly rip him apart. "Rumple, there's one more thing," she told him slowly. "There's a possibility that Belle is pregnant."

He jerked as if he had been branded with a hot iron, spilling coffee all over himself. Shakily, he sat the mug down, laying his hands in the tepid liquid. His mouth opened and closed several times, but no sound came forth.

She jumped up and returned with a damp rag, and Rumple sat unmoving while she wiped his hands like a child. As she mopped up the mess and removed the mug, she glanced at him, wondering if he would snap in two. "Rumple," she asked cautiously, "what are you thinking?"

He smiled slowly, tenderly, sadly. "If she carries my child, of course I'll support it." He flattened his hands on the table top to steady them. "And, I'll want custody."

"If she is pregnant, you can try for joint custody," she told him. "It's only right and fair to share the child."

He nodded, "Of course, that's what I meant."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're being reasonable," she told him. _Uh, uh, he's up to something,_ she thought. _I'd better call him on it now._ "Okay, Rumple, what are you planning?"

"Hmm?" He tried to sound innocent, but it didn't work. "I just thought I'd go over to the shop. Putter around with some repairs."

She narrowed her eyes, and he actually flinched. "No," she told him, "you will come with me to my office. You'll help me draw up the first draft paperwork for this divorce. You won't call Belle or 'accidently' run into her."

"You don't trust me?" He sounded half-hurt.

"I'm not a fool, Rumplestiltskin Gold," she reminded him.

He eyed her carefully, understanding exactly what she was saying and what she left unsaid. "If she is pregnant, surely I have a right to - " he began.

Lucy interrupted him. "Belle doesn't want this to be common knowledge. She'll let me know as soon as she has confirmation from a doctor. Once I know, I'll let you know, which is another reason why I want you shadowing me all day."

Anger flushed his face. "Using the dagger to command me already, dearie?" he growled.

Lucy stood up from the table, incensed with anger, and she slapped him as hard as she could. "Let's get one thing straight right here," she snarled right back. "I am sick and tired of being accused of trying to command you. I won't say I'll never use the dagger against you, but it isn't today. If and when I do, though, you'll have absolutely no doubts whatsoever about it!"

She stormed down the hallway and returned wearing her suit jacket and clutching her bedraggled handbag. She seethed past him to the entryway. Jerking into her yellow coat, she snatched open the door. Then, with a most uncharacteristic sudden impulse, she stomped back over to a still stunned Gold. "You just do whatever the hell it is you want, all right? Piss Belle off! Frighten her! Push her into filing a restraining order against you! Wouldn't that be grand? What a wonderful way to lose custody of a child!" Snatching the legal pad and phone from the table, she shoved them into the abused bag as well.

Gold stood up, his face flaming with the imprint of her small hand. Without a word, he trailed behind her to the door, pausing only to lock the door behind them. He pocketed the key and looked up to see Lucy's blazing blue eyes inches from his own.

"Furthermore, you ungrateful little cur," she whispered fiercely into his face. "I love you! I love you more than Milah, Cora, and Belle combined. You've broken my heart more times that even you could count. And yet, I still come running to save you every time." She dashed the tears away from her face, impatient and angry. "So, you just go ahead and do whatever the hell it is you want, but remember this one thing. My patience with you is running thin, very thin! And when it goes, where will you be?"

Lucy turned then, head held high and shoulders squared, and exploded from the building with dignity. Rumple followed meekly in her wake. No doubt that woke several neighbors.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Once Upon A Time. Although I'm a Rumbelle shipper, I have to say that it was about time Belle woke up and set Rumple to rights. And, as much as I do love Mr. Gold, he needed to be taught a lesson. I just wish it hadn't been so harsh.

This has not been beta read. Any mistakes are my own. Reviews are appreciated.

**Aftermath**

**Chapter 4**

**City Hall Public Defender's Office**

Lucy Farmer plopped down gracelessly at the desk, shoving her overstuffed bag into her lap. She flipped on her computer and stared at the screen. Rumple stood beside her, looking honestly contrite. "I'm sorry I lost my temper," she muttered, addressing the screen.

He snorted. "There's no need to apologize. I've had it coming for a long while now." He dared to perch on the corner of her desk.

"Yes, you did," she agreed, "but I have no excuse for striking you." She peeked at him and made a half-gesture to his still reddened cheek.

"Not an excuse," he concurred, "but reason enough." He watched thoughtfully as she punched the keyboard, pulling up a standard divorce form. His face was a total blank as he watched his fledgling marriage wiped out of existence electronically. Surprisingly, he made no comments as he watched her hit the print key.

With a low grinding noise, the dissolution of his marriage was spit forth in black and white. Lucy lifted the paper and passed it to him for inspection. Rumple quietly took the papers and drifted over to another table in the corner, where he sat and read through them.

Her phone rang, and she answered softly, so as not to disturb him. "Yes, I've just finished the initial paperwork. What did you find?" Lucy paused listening intently. "All right then," she said with a sigh. "You're to have the entire building that houses the library and apartments above. He says you can rent the building to the city for the use of the library. That along with your salary as librarian should cover all of your basic expenses. He's also offering you a generous spousal support." She paused. "Yes, I know, but you should take it anyway. Will you be staying at the Victorian tonight?" There was a short pause. "No, that won't be a problem, but you should hire someone to help you pack and move your things. Rumple will pay for all moving expenses." She shifted the phone to look at him. He was obviously listening. "No, he won't contact you, and if he does, you should go to Sheriff Swan and swear out a restraining order against him." She paused, making sure that both Gold and Belle heard her. "Yes, I'm entirely serious." Lucy took in a breath. "You will have to give him your new contact information once you've moved, though. There's no way to avoid it now, I'm afraid." Her gaze flickered up to his, reading the sure knowledge in his eyes. There was a distinct crinkling at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah, I'll send the paper work, including a tentative custody plan, to you within the hour. Goodbye."

Rumple walked over to Lucy with the papers extended. She took them, noticing that he had already signed them. He quirked an eyebrow upward.

"She's pregnant," Lucy told him as she accepted the papers. She stood, moving towards the copy machine, where she made several quick copies of the papers. She shoved one set at him, filed another, and began stuffing a large envelope with a third set.

Gold couldn't help the grin that covered his face. "So, she'll be due when?"

"Best guess right now is sometime in July," Lucy replied, keeping a tight rein on her emotions. "She's promised to keep you updated, if not involved, every step of the way." She could practically see and hear the wheels turning in his head. It was a no-brainer that he was already scheming a way to use this pregnancy to get back into Belle's heart. "Back off, Rumple," she warned him. "I can see right through you. Even Belle will know what you're up to."

To his good credit, he didn't even try to look innocent. A mutinous frown smeared itself over his face. "Okay, okay," he muttered. "What now?"

"First, we'll have these papers run over to her, and then we go shopping," she said, as she handed him the large envelope. At his puzzled frown, she laughed and held up her practically destroyed bag. "You owe me, remember?"

He smiled ruefully. "I owe you quite a lot, it seems."

Lucy swallowed hard against her tight throat. "Yeah," she rasped, "well, how about a - "

With a small but elegant gesture of his hands and a purple swirl of smoke, he conjured a lovely leather belt with a scabbard attached. Gold held it out to her as a peace offering. "It's enchanted," he told her. Then, he laughed at her raised brow. "No, really, the dagger can neither fall out nor be removed by any hand other than the one that places it in the scabbard." He pointed out each feature like a salesman. "And, it will change colors to match whatever ensemble you choose to wear."

Lucy laughed aloud at that. "Bravo, Rumple," she told him. Then, as she clasped the belt around her, it mutated slowly into a deep navy blue. She smiled at the effect and purposefully slid the Kris dagger into the scabbard.

**City Hall Sherriff Swan's Office**

As Lucy Farmer and Mr. Gold walked down the corridor to enter the sheriff's office together, more than one person took notice. Emma Swan, with her jaw clenched, stood from her desk and stepped between her visitors and Killian Jones, who sat across from her. "Good," she said with a nod and grim satisfaction, "this saves me the trouble of posting an APB on you for assault."

A muscle ticked in Gold's check, and though he dropped his eyes momentarily, he kept a tight watch on the pirate. "I don't suppose a simple apology would suffice?"

"Why, you, old crocodile!" shouted Killian. He leapt from his chair; his fist made contact with Gold's check before anyone could intervene.

"Killian!" Swan shouted. She surged forward, grabbing the pirate's arm, trying to separate the two men

"Hey!" shouted David Nolan. He ran forward, locking Jones' arms behind him and securing handcuffs with Emma's help. Then, he roughly shoved the captain into a seat. Father and daughter stepped back, breathing deeply, watching helplessly as purple smoke began to form.

Bright red blood dribbled from the corner of the Gold's angry mouth, and he spit a broken tooth into his palm. His eyes gleamed dangerously as his hand clenched around the tooth.

Lucy anxiously watched the rising purple mist. She was well aware of the dangerous history between the two men, and she was quite sure that this renewed animosity had to do with whatever had pushed Belle to her breaking point. Lucy still didn't know all of the details, and she really didn't want to know. However, it was quite clear that Rumple intended to finish their long and lengthy business here and now.

David and Emma had halted the physical threat of Jones, but they were no match for Gold's magic. It was up to Lucy. She put authority in her voice. "Gold, stop it."

But Gold ignored her, didn't even look her way. He pulled more power into the glowing purple orb that darkened and boiled over his blood spattered fist.

"I said," Lucy raised her voice, "to stop it!" She emphasized her point with a neat backhand across his chest.

That caught his attention. His eyes left the pirate and found hers, and there was a silent stand-off. "This isn't finished," he told her softly, dangerously.

"It is for today," she replied steadily. Still, he didn't stand down, and Lucy was rapidly becoming disturbed. She stepped towards him, placing one small hand on his shoulder and the other on his hand. "Please. Let it go for now," she amended.

Brown eyes met blue. They held, reading each other. Gold favored her with a nearly imperceptible nod. "For now," he agreed. The rolling purple smoke faded, and he took a step back, daring Jones, with glittering eyes, to give him one reason to finish things.

Lucy let go of a shuddering breath. She pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to him. A quick flutter of silk and the tooth, blood, and jaw were set to rights. Not even a bruise remained.

David Nolan sighed in relief. "Do you want me to book him for assault?" he asked Emma.

"Not at this time, Mr. Nolan," Lucy responded. "I'm sure my client is willing overlook Mr. Jones' behavior." She turned to face Swan. "However, Sheriff, I'm quite sure we would like to file a restraining order against him. He has clearly shown an utter lack of knowledge regarding correct social behavior and has, in fact, displayed a decided contempt for it." She swept a small hand around the room. "Not only has Captain Jones physically attacked someone without provocation in a public area, but also he did so within plain view of the sheriff, her deputy, and the public defender."

"I what?" shouted Jones. "You can't be serious!"

"Settle down, Jones," Nolan told him. "She's not serious."

"Actually, I am," Lucy replied sternly. "I think it would be best to require him - " she nodded towards Killian " - to maintain a distance of at least one hundred yards from my client."

Anger dissolved from Emma's face. She pulled her lips into a tight grimace. Yeah, the woman might be on the wrong side of the argument, but she couldn't fault her logic. If Killian and Gold could stay away from each other, maybe they would both live. It would certainly make her life easier. "I'm inclined to - " she began, but she was cut off.

"No provocation?" the pirate continued to sputter. "He ripped my heart out and tried to crush it!"

Lucy turned in time to see a self-satisfied smirk on Gold's face. He was gleefully smiling at the apoplectic pirate, rubbing salt into a festering old wound. She diffused them both quickly. "Perhaps that fact might have meant something in the old world," she pointed out, "but here, it sounds more like a sordid tale of domestic violence between two lovers." Lucy noted with some pride that her words melted Gold's superior sneer into a childish pout.

"Two lovers!" shouted Killian. The large veins in his neck were extended. The pirate looked ready to pop.

Emma couldn't help but grin. "Yeah," she said. "Gold, would you mind waiting over there?" She gestured to a point far across the room from Jones. "Farmer, I see your point." Jerking her chin towards Gold, Emma asked, "You're really going to defend him? You know he's guilty as hell."

"He's my client," she stated bluntly. "I would appreciate a restraining order." She clenched her jaw momentarily. Turning to David, she asked him, "If you aren't busy, Deputy, could you run a quick errand for me?"

"Uh, sure," he answered. "I'd be happy to help."

Giving him a genuine smile, Lucy nodded and handed him the large envelope. "Would you be so kind as to serve Mrs. Belle Gold with these divorce papers?" That statement brought total silence to the room. Even Killian's blustering ceased. "She - " Lucy stressed the word " - _she _requested them."

All eyes were riveted to Gold, whose head fell forward until his chin hit his chest.

David took the packet of papers and nodded gently. He couldn't help but feel sorrow for the other man. "I'll take them," he said softly.

"She's staying at the familial home for the next few days," Lucy explained, "but she wants the papers as soon as possible."

"I understand," Nolan came forward rapidly. Placing an arm warily on Gold's shoulder, he ushered the man to the door. Lucy followed.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Once Upon A Time. Although I'm a Rumbelle shipper, I have to say that it was about time Belle woke up and set Rumple to rights. And, as much as I do love Mr. Gold, he needed to be taught a lesson. I just wish it hadn't been so harsh.

This has not been beta read. Any mistakes are my own. Please review. I'd like to know if I'm wasting my time . . .

**Aftermath**

**Chapter 5**

_Heaven help me_, she thought, _but I am enjoying this._ Lucy smiled at Rumple as he helped her into the passenger side of the Thunderbird. He had quickly taken the gentleman's role, driving them about town, taking her shopping. He was on his best behavior. Her eyes flickered lazily up and down his lean form as he moved around the car, getting in the driver's side and buckling in. _I could so get used to this_.

"Where now, milady?" Gold asked her. He started up the car.

"How about a late lunch?" Lucy suggested. "Then we could go back to my place. You were going to speak to my penny-pinching landlord about upgrading the plumbing, I believe."

He grinned ruefully. "As you wish," he told her as he steered the car towards Granny's diner. "I would like," he told, "to go by my home - "

"No, Rumple, that's not a good idea - "

" - to pick up some clothing," he finished. "I can't very well keep wearing the same suit every day." He stopped at a traffic light and glanced at her. "And I need to get back to my shop. Not that I don't enjoy spending time with you, my dear - I've always enjoyed your company. You know that. But, I need something to occupy my time."

She caved. "Alright," she told him, "after lunch I'll call Belle. We can get you some clothing and personal items."

"Thank you, Lucy," he said simply. He parked the car in front of the diner and twisted in the seat to face her. "I really don't know how to thank you for everything you have ever done to help me. No matter what, you've always come through for our family, in both the old world and here. No one has ever - "

Lucy reached out and set a finger against his lips, stopping his words. "Hush, Rumple," she told her tenderly, "there's no need for thanks. It's really very simple. I love you."

A weak smile shook the corners of his mouth. "Oh, Lucy," he whispered. "You know I don't - "

"I know, I know." She slid her hand to the right to cup his cheek. "I know you don't love me like that. I know these feelings I have are all one-sided. I know I'm setting myself up for a world of heart ache and pain. I know."

Mr. Gold leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead. "Lucy," he told her as he hugged her, "you are too good."

She swallowed hard and choked back the threatening tears. "Yeah, that's true," she joked, swatting him on the chest. "Let's go eat."

As they entered Granny's, heads turned and tongues wagged. The small diner was suddenly overfilled with scathing voices and acid tongues. Barely whispered words were spat out and followed them, hissingly along, like a legion of snakes.

"Did you see him kiss her?"

"Right out there in the car!"

"- spending money on her all over town -

"I heard she's defending him for murder- "

" - tried to kill Captain Jones! And he's dating his grandson's mother, too. "

" - a case of domestic violence, and I know Swan issued a restraining order - "

"That cheap blonde came pounding on her door at 3:00 this morning - "

"I'll bet she's sleeping with him."

"Well, he was in her apartment all night!"

" - and wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday -"

"Belle walked home all alone the whole way from town line!"

"Poor Belle, no wonder she's looking so pale and sad - "

"Divorce? They were just married!"

"David Nolan served the papers this very morning."

"Whore!"

"Cheating bastard!"

Crimson stained her fair cheeks, but Lucy held her head high and calmly waded through the gauntlet of cruel wagging tongues. Mr. Gold, on the other hand, merely glared at everyone as he helped Lucy into a booth by the window.

"Whaddayawant?" growled Granny. She had popped up like a dour jack-in-the-box. Her arms were folded over the chest as she glowered down at the couple.

Lucy ducked her chin and cast her eyes on the gleaming tabletop. Gold, however, met her fierce expression. "Could we see a menu," he asked, "or perhaps a bit of courtesy?"

"Nope," Granny growled.

Gold opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Lucy cut in softly. "We'll both take whatever the lunch special is." Her blue eyes steeled against the green eyes of the older woman. "We don't want any trouble, Mrs. Lucas, just lunch."

"Hmph!" Granny snorted. Then she turned on her heel and left.

"Holds a grudge forever, that one does," Gold remarked casually. He flicked a few fingers towards the departing older woman.

"I would imagine it has something to do with the deal you made her for a 'cure' for her late husband's lycanthropy," Lucy replied in the same tone.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" he argued. "Lucas was no longer a wolf."

"Rumple," she chided, "he was no longer alive either."

"That was not my fault," he replied swiftly.

"Nothing is ever your fault, is it?" Granny grunted. She dropped two plastic plates of fish and chips on the table. Half of Gold's fries bounced out onto the table top. "Eat fast," she warned him. "I want both of you gone quickly. I don't want to see Belle upset." She jerked her head towards the other end of the diner, where Belle sat with Archie.

Gold's attention was riveted to the booth. He stared in desperation at the chestnut curls of his wife. "Belle," he whispered.

"Rumple," Lucy called softly. But she knew his thoughts were elsewhere. Pushing her plate aside, she slid out of the booth and caught his hands. "Rumple, try to eat something. I'm going to speak with Belle."

He nodded, absent-mindedly grabbing a fallen chip from the table and shoving it into his mouth.

"Hello, Belle, Archie," Lucy said gently. "May I join you?

Archie looked on the verge of argument. Instead, he removed a shoe box and large envelope from the seat beside him, allowing Lucy to sit down.

Lucy noted Belle's red-rimmed eyes. "I'm sorry," Lucy offered. "I'll just wanted to see if you'd had time to check over the paper work." She nodded and tapped the envelope.

"No," Belle answered gently, "it's all right. Is Rumple here?"

"Yes," Lucy admitted, "we came in for lunch." She shook her head. "We didn't know you were here. I'll make him leave if - "

"No," she said insistently, "I want to see him. I want to talk to him before I sign those." She pointed to the envelope.

"I thought you had decided to sign them," Archie reminded her. He opened the envelope and spread the documents on the table. "The papers are all in order and seem to be beyond fair."

"I know I decided to sign them, Archie," Belle argued, her voice raised. "But that was this morning. I just can't sign them without talking to him about it."

"I wouldn't recommend that, Belle," Lucy told her carefully.

"And neither would I," Dr. Hopper reproved. "You are very vulnerable right now, in a fragile state. In fact, you shouldn't be making any significant decisions for several months - "

Belle turned an angry expression on Lucy. "I know very well why you wouldn't recommend it." Then she turned and equally angry face at her friend. "And, I can talk to him if I want, Archie," she maintained. "He is still my husband, and I do love him." Tears began to well in her eyes.

Lucy bit her lip and cast a furtive glance at Archie, who shrugged elaborately. "Okay, okay," Archie held his hands up in surrender. "If you want to talk to Gold, it's fine. Just don't let him fool you." Archie opened the shoe box and withdrew a gauntlet. "Remember what this is?"

"The Gauntlet of Weakness," Lucy answered Archie's question.

Belle and Archie both frowned. "You know about this?" Archie asked.

Lucy smiled. "Oh, yes," she told him. "It leads to the thing a person -"

"- loves the most," Belle finished her sentence bitterly. She stared angrily at Lucy. "It led me to Rumple's dagger, the real one. The one I notice you just happen to be wearing." A trace of jealously tinged her voice.

Archie sat back and cut a glance back and forth between the two women.

"Not exactly, Belle," Lucy replied coldly. "The Gauntlet of Weakness leads to a person's greatest weakness, which is not necessarily the thing he loves most. Usually, one's greatest weakness is his greatest love, but they are not always the same thing.

Belle looked skeptical, but Archie was clearly very interested. He shifted sideways in the seat and pushed up his glasses. "What do you mean?"

Lucy spoke honestly. _ The curse of honesty_, she thought instantly. _I'm going to lose him again. _ "Take, Rumple, for example," she offered, "his greatest weakness is the dagger, but not because it's a symbol of magic or power. It is physically his greatest weakness because whoever wields the dagger, controls him. He literally becomes a slave to the owner of the dagger." Lucy reached out and took the gauntlet, turning it over and over. "It is not, however, his greatest love." Lucy stopped and looked Belle square in the eye. "How could he ever love being forced to slavery, especially after what Zelena did to him?"

"Oh," Belle whispered. "Poor Rumple, and I - " she faltered as tears fell. "I used that dagger to cast him out of town." Her hands flew across the table, and she grabbed the gauntlet, taking Lucy's hands in the process. "Then why did he sign those divorce papers?"

"Because that was what _you_ wanted," Lucy told her with a sigh. "Belle, you obviously love him, and I know for a fact that he - "

" - loves you more than my continued existence," Gold said softly. "I'm sorry. I know I'm supposed to stay away, but I can't. Belle, you have to let me explain."

"Rumple," she cried, "you don't have to say a word. I am so, so sorry. I didn't understand. Please forgive me."

"No, I was wrong," he continued. "I was greedy for power, but - "

"But I'll solve that problem for you both," Lucy said resignedly. She stood slowly, pulling Archie along with her. "I'll just keep the gauntlet and the dagger." She stuffed the gauntlet back into the shoe box and shoved it unceremoniously into her new handbag.

Gold frowned at that news, but he quickly took up her vacated seat. At the moment, he was far more interested in Belle than either the gauntlet or his dagger. Lucy, he knew and trusted, would be quite capable of keeping both safe and sound.

"Come on, Archie, let me give you a ride back to your office," Attorney Farmer said. "I think I would like to set up an appointment with you." She linked arms with Dr. Hopper and pulled him along to her car.


End file.
